MedianXL Classes and Skills
This page contains a short summary of each character class and their skills. For the full descriptions, please see the official website at http://modsbylaz.hugelaser.com/ All skill trees are arranged in a linear cascade - there are no branching trees. This does not mean the mod has less customized skill builds compared to the original game, you can still take skills from other skilltrees as long as the prerequisites are met. Generally, each class has three skill tabs. The first one, the "base" skill tab shares the same skill tab as the class uberskills. The other two skill tabs are usually divided into specialized functions, and there may be other restrictions between them, such as the Paladin's need to pick between the Light and Dark skillsets, or the Sorceress' restriction to two out of four elements. The topmost skill tier has a level requirement of 1, and following that the next skills are available at levels 6, 12, 18, and 24. The uberskills have a level requirement of 90 (in addition to their challenge requirements). The Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards skills are also listed under uberskills, as they too have a level requirement of 90. Each skill has a level cap which you must reach in order to put more points into it. For example, if you have saved up 10 skill points, you cannot immediately dump all 10 of them into a skill when you level up enough to reach it. However, there are skills and and even item mods which can raise this cap for you. P.S. The official website does not name the skill trees; these are taken from inside the game itself. The MedianXL amazon class is the fastest class in the game. Her ranged, melee and magical skills are powerful and focus on striking from a distance and moving at high speed. ; Base stats Defence skill tree *Defensive Harmony - passive: slows enemies that attempt to attack you *Summon Fire Elementals - summons many small fire spirits that heal the party *Balance - passive: adds points to defence rating *Pact of Blood - incoming physical damage heals the party instead of causing damage *Wings of Wrath - passive: increases run speed and stamina Uberskills *Curare - passive: your weapon attacks poison the target *Paragon - passive: vitality bonus for each gem equipped *Spirit of Vengeance - corpse spirit that summons random allied monsters *'Leadership' - increases max life, damage, and elemental damage for allies in front of you *'War Spirit' - deals crushing blow and shoots spike novas when near enemies (The last two are the Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards respectively) ; Special requirement - devotion skills :- You can only learn the level 18 skills of the spear, javelin, bow, or blood skill trees if you have no points in any of the other three skill trees. Spear skill tree - requires a spear equipped *Triumphant Strike - attack that raises defence and attack speed *Prowl - creep up to target and deliver a poison strike *Pounce - teleport to target and hit nearby enemies *Lioness - devotion - passive: adds spear damage and defence *Great Hunt - spear attack that unleashes swarming birds Javelin skill tree - requires a javelin equipped *Moonbeam - javelin that pierces and heals you while throwing *Ricochet - javelin that does not hit enemies directly, but bounces off walls *Enfilade - press and hold button to throw a flurry of javelins *Moon Warrior - devotion - passive: adds javelin damage and attack speed *Fairy Ring - turns a corpse into a ring of effigies that attack enemies Bow skill tree - requires a bow or crossbow equipped *Ghost Arrow - arrow that pierces through walls *Barrage - shoots arrows in random directions *Phalanx - summons a line of spirit archers *Trinity - devotion - passive: enhances elemental damage *Dragonforce - fires a dragon which shoots spikes at nearby enemies Blood skill tree *Magic Missiles - casts multiple homing magic bolts *Balefire - stream of magical fire that costs life to cast *Bloodstorm - magical vortex that shoots a barrage of bloodstars at enemies *Bacchanalia - devotion - passive: increases spell damage when you are low on hp *Lava pit - Creates a pit of fire underneath target enemy The MedianXL assassin class fights dirty, using poisons and incapacitating abilities to keep themselves from harm. Assassins have powerful physical and elemental melee attacks, throw deadly knives and can use mechanical bombs and automatic weapon systems. ; Base stats Ninja skill tree *Blink - teleport to target spot, stunning nearby enemies *Starburst - throw multiple homing shuriken *Premeditation - passive: reduces cooldown on timered skills *Psionic storm - energy storm whose damage is based on energy *Perfect Being - passive: grants a chance that incoming attacks miss Uberskills *Beacon - periodically aims a nuclear bomb at a random nearby location *Way of the Gryphon - passive: adds lightning damage to attacks, improves lightning skills *Phase Bomb - time bomb lowers enemy resistances, but using a weapon kills you *'Vampiric Icon' - leeches 18-35 percent of your maximum life *'Way of the Raven' - passive: enables you to inflict powerful chilling attacks (The last two are the Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards respectively) Throw skill tree *Scorpion Blade - enchants throwing knives to deal poison damage *Storm Crows - throw multiple homing knives *Wychwind - knife that creates a rift field on impact, but weakens the user *Maelstrom MKII - explosive rocket-propelled knife that emits spike novas in flight *Broadside - devastating knife barrage that temporarily disables ranged skills Bombs skill tree *Seal of Fire - trap that irradiates nearby enemies with fire damage *Cryo Beam - laser bolt that pierces through enemies, freezing them *Storm Cloud Senty - chain lightning sentry that explodes with a nova *Fireball Sentry - fireball sentry that explodes with a ring of fire *Singularity - trap that creates a black hole Melee skill tree *Batstrike - melee attack that summons bats or converts enemies *Crucify - melee attack that unleashes homing spikes *Queen of Blades - periodically casts bouncing shuriken at enemies *Hades Gate - teleport into target corpse, damaging nearby enemies *Doom - curse: adds points to physical damage taken Ki skill tree *Way of the Spider - passive: adds poison damage to attacks, improves poison skills *Shadow Refuge - power attack that temporarily raises speed and damage reduction *Black Lotus Strike - melee attack that unleashes a poisonous nova *Death Blossom - melee attack that unleashes a fiery nova *Way of the Phoenix - passive: adds fire damage to attacks, improves fire skills The MedianXL barbarian class is the toughest melee character in the game, but also has good ranged attack capability in his throwing skills and ancestral spirits. ; Base stats Rage skill tree *Wolf companion - spirit wolf that marks targets to take extra damage from strikes *Ancient Blood - passive: increases life, attack speed and skill levels *Fortress - creates a ring of guard towers *Spirit Guide - passive: being a near summoned spirit or wolf increases damage *Mountain King - passive: percentage bonus to all attributes Uberskills *Kraken Stance - adds fire, cold, and lightning damage *Runemaster - passive: defence bonus for each socketed rune *Shamanic Trance - increases number and power of summoned spirits *'Immortal' - passive: avoids damage when standing still and improves hit recovery *'Thundergod' - your attacks stun the enemy, and you occasionally emit stun novas (The last two are the Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards respectively) Stance skill tree *Lion Stance - stance: increases damage done and taken *Snake Stance - stance: adds poison to weapon attacks and slows targets *Bear Stance - stance: increases defence but disables ranged skills when active *Eagle Stance - stance: steals life and regenerates lost life *Wolf Stance - stance: increases damage, speed and crushing blow Spirits skill tree *Guardian Spirit - guardian spirit with various throwing skills *Defender Spirit - defender spirit that retaliates with knockback when struck *Protector Spirit - protector spirit with a powerful attack and a Bloodlust spell *Greater Manifestations - passive: summon more and stronger spirits *Spirit Walk - teleport self and spirit army towards enemy target Melee skill tree *Earthquake - melee attack that creates a rolling wave of damage *Bloodhatred - frenzy attack that rapidly drains life, but steals it back on striking *Thunder Slam - melee attack that unleashes a stunning shockwave *Shower of Rocks - melee attack that pounds the target with boulders *Stormblast - melee attack that emits a blast of lightning Throw skill tree *Bear Claw - throw an axe that stuns and pierces through enemies *Stampede - throw multiple Bear Claw axes *Rebound - axe that deals no damage, but splits on striking a wall *Eagle Dive - throw an axe in an arc at the target, lowering resistances on impact *Overkill - throw a massive shower of axes over an area The MedianXL druid class is physically the weakest class in the game, but uses range and damage over time to his advantage while causing havoc in the enemy ranks by converting monsters to fight evil. ; Base stats Bow skill tree *Blindside - shoots a powerful stunning arrow at a random enemy *Cascade - shoots arrows at all nearby enemies *Spore Shot - arrow that repeatedly splits on striking *Elfin weapons - passive: increases damage of bows and adds crushing blow *Nova Shot - shoots a ring of arrows Uberskills *Force of Nature - passive: increases spell damage based on your strength *Faerie Fire - sparkling trail damages enemies and increases avoid *Tremor - earthquake damages enemies by a percentage *'Goodberry' - sacrifice a rare in your Horadric Cube to summon a goodberry which can be eaten to grant bonuses *'Lifeshield' - enhances your goodberries with a defence bonus (The last two are the Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards respectively) Elemental skill tree *Elemental - running fire spirit that explodes on the target *Hunting Banshee - spirit chases random enemies and unleashes a frost nova *Pagan Rites - sacrifices corpses in flames, restoring lost life *Rain of fire - rain of fire bombards target, then expands over an area *Hailstorm - targets an enemy and calls down an ice storm Poison skill tree *Poison Flash - short ranged poison splash around the caster *Charm - converts enemies to fight for you *Plague Avatar - floating avatar surrounded by poison clouds *Gamma Field - poison field that slowly damages enemies to death *Summon Acid Fiends - frenzied creatures with a poison splash attack In 1.D9, the charm tree was replaced by the shapeshifting trees. The skills in each tree can only be used while using the tree's shapeshifting skill. Treewarden skill tree *Treewarden form - morph into a huge tree creature wielding an axe *Pummel - melee attack that stuns and deals massive damage in an area *Circle of life - passive: returns life when you kill an enemy in treewarden form *Wildfire - melee attack that unleashes a massive wave of fire *Rampage - melee attack that increases run speed and defense Trap rat skill tree *Trap rat form - morph into a giant quill rat wielding a dagger *Quill Storm - shoot a stream of spikes at a random nearby enemy *Egg trap - lay an egg that emits spikes when stepped on *Ferocity - Passive: increases attack rate and damage in trap rat form *Thornwall - creates a wall of spikes The MedianXL necromancer class lacks physical strength, but can summon a wall of minions, create totems to fight for him and has access to powerful melee and crossbow skills. 1.D9 brought major changes to all of the necromancer builds. ; Base stats Summon skill tree *Summon Shadows - shadow minions with an aura that increases life and regeneration *Summon Rampagor - large and tough minion with a poison attack *Summon Lamia - flying minion with a curse that adds to damage *Summon Veil King - single minion that may use a lethal strike and spawns undead fiends *Void Archon - single powerful minion with a weakening and slowing aura Uberskills *Summon Jinn - summons fiery spirits that increase your spellpower *Rathma's Chosen - target minion is invulnerable and deals massive magic damage *Death Ward - passive: increases defence and grants a chance to avoid damage *'Unholy Prayer' - channels dark forces, making allies invulnerable and boosting damage *'Liche Form' - become immortal and slay enemies without lifting a finger (The last two are the Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards respectively) Melee skill tree *Massacre - Effect: multiple rapid attacks *Angel of Death - leap attack that adds damage and inflicts lethal poison *Famine- passive: increases damage and adds lifesteal *Parasite - melee attack that unleashes a worm that bounces between targets *Deathlord - morph into an armoured fighter of death Crossbow skill tree *Buckshot - fires a short ranged crossbow blast *Flametail Shot - summons prisoners and kills them for corpses *Dragon fire oil - passive: adds fire damage to your attacks *Fragmentation shot - fires a potion that explodes on the ground *Widowmaker - target minion fires a barrage of homing crossbow bolts Totem ''' skill tree *Death's Fury Totem - totem effect: adds fire, cold, and lightning damage *Frostclaw Totem - totem effect: casts homing waves of ice flame *Fireheart Totem - totem effect: casts multiple firebolts at a rapid rate *Howling Totem - totem effect: increases physical damage and causes targets to flee *Stormeye Totem - totem effect: casts a continuous stream of lightning '''Support skill tree *Embalming - passive: increases mana regen and life of self and minions *Sacrifices: summons prisoners and kills them for corpses *Bend the Shadows - teleport to target minion, taking other minions with you *Oathbreaker Totem - totem effect: periodically reanimates warriors *Talon's Hold - passive: slows targets and reanimates the dead as Rathma Priests The MedianXL paladin class is an armour-clad heavyweight who can take a beating and return the favours with physical and elemental melee attacks and spells. ; Base stats Neutral skill tree *Vessel of Judgement - automatically casts energy bolts at nearby enemies *Rapture - temporarily increases all character speeds *Light and Shadow - passive: improves your Vessel of Judgement based on alignment *Holy Armor - temporary invulnerability shield *Hymn - party gains life on successful melee attacks Uberskills *Resurrect - Holy skill - raises dead monsters to fight for you *Superbeast - Unholy skill - turns caster into a demon, increasing damage until you use a potion *Plague - passive: adds poison to weapon attacks *'Divine Apparition' - Teleport to target location, freezing nearby monsters on arrival *'Scourge' - summon a zealous army of followers to slay all who stand in your way (The last two are the Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards respectively) Due to the religious schism dividing the remaining paladins, you have to choose between Holy (Honor, Light) and Unholy (Wicked, Shadow) skills - once you pick one side, you may never learn skills from the other side. Neutral skills previously listed above are allowed for both sides. Honor skill tree *Retaliate - melee attack that releases a shockwave when struck *Hammerstrike - melee attack that hits an area and has a % to deal massive damage *Merkabah - when active, periodically deals melee and fire damage in a radius *Lionheart - increases damage and defence but slows running speed *Blessed Life - passive: reduces damage taken and speeds up healing potions Light skill tree *Searing Glow - target enemy explodes with holy light *Ring of Light - creates a ring of fire *Brimstone - magical ward at target that explodes into holy fire *Wrath - circle of fireballs that deal fire and physical damage *Rising Dawn- slow moving sun damages enemies underneath with its rays Wicked skill tree *Terror Strike - melee attack that empowers subsequent elemental attacks *Black Sleep - melee attack that converts enemies to fight evil *Lemures - melee attack that unleashes homing cold spirits *Blood Thorns - melee attack that unleashes burning nails *Shadowfiends - shadow minions that increase the party's spell damage on attack Shadow skill tree *Tainted Blood - infects caster or target ally with healing poison *Mind Flay - chaos energy beam that explodes on the target *Punisher - slow moving death bolt of poison *Slayer - shadow creature guards an area with unholy bolts *Dark King - passive: bonus to all attributes The MedianXL sorceress class employs devastating spells and powerful wards to protect her should she choose to fight in melee combat. ; Base stats Mana skill tree *Moonstrike - melee attack that adds damage and increases life *Wiccaning - passive: increases maximum mana and spell levels *Arcane Torrent - energy wave that deals more damage when low on mana *Mana Sweep - steals mana and damages enemies based on mana lost *Bladestorm - melee attack that unleashes homing magical swords Uberskills *Time Field - slows movement and attack of enemies in the field *Mystic blood - passive: increases spell damage when life is full *Banehunter - assume the powers of a magical predator, increasing melee ability *'Symbol of Esu' - create a symbol in the cube that instantly heals life and mana *'Arcane Fury' - temporarily provides a large boost to your cast rate (The last two are the Ennead and Black Road challenges rewards respectively) You can only learn two elements out of the following four (fire, cold, lightning, poison). Poison skill tree *Diseased Cattle - summon multiple randomly placed cows that emit disease *Lorenado - advancing whirlwind of deadly books *Hex - curse: hits by cursed monsters increase your damage *Carpet of Spiders - a hundred spiders emerge from the target enemy *Hive - periodically creates poisonous swarms when approached Lightning skill tree *Forked Lightning - casts multiple snaking lightning bolts *Thunderstone - throw a rock that explodes into charged bolts on the ground *Lightning Cascade - casts lightning bolts at all nearby enemies *Warp Armor - passive: increases defence rating and causes attacks to miss *Nova Charge - periodically casts shock novas when enemies are nearby Cold skill tree *Ice lance - freezing bolt that pierces enemies *Shatter the Flesh - detonates a corpse, freezing and damaging enemies *Frigid Sphere - orb explodes at target point, causing massive damage *Abyss - surrounds target point with a spiral of frost *Summon Ice Elementals - summons ice spirits with a freezing nova attack Fire skill tree *Flamefront - casts multiple exploding fireballs *Living Flame - Passive:regenerates life and increases max life *Flamestrike - calls down a blast of flame *Pyroblast - fireball that sets flame to the area around impact *Illumination - passive: increases all spell and physical damage ---- For detailed information, check out the official website at http://modsbylaz.hugelaser.com/